


Trick Drabble #4

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "The week after a one night stand"





	Trick Drabble #4

**Author's Note:**

> This follows Drabble #3
> 
> "The week after a one night stand"

Nick hummed along to the music that played on his laptop in the other room as he stripped the sheets from his bed and bundled them up to go in the wash. He paused a moment as a faint smell caught his attention. He held up the sheets and took a long whiff, pulling in the faint smell of gunpowder and clove. The distinct smell of the guy he’d hooked up with after a night out drinking almost a week ago.

With a chuckle and a shake of his head Nick brought the sheet and the rest of the bedding out to the little washing machine and started filling it. The memories of that night popping into his head and sending a shiver down his spine along with the feel of phantom fingers ghosting his skin.

The guy had said his name was Troy, explained he worked in a firing range when Nick questioned the smell clinging to him. “Gunpowder. I like to shoot of a few rounds after a stressful day of dealing with rednecks that don’t like to listen to safety protocols.” he’d said with a magnificent grin before leaning in to whisper in Nick’s ear, “Though if I’m being honest there are some thing’s I can think of that are more fun and relaxing than shooting off guns.” he’d punctuated the sentence by nipping at Nicks ear and that was all it took for Nick to take him home that night.

Across town Troy was sitting behind his desk at the firing range, the laughter and loud pops coming from down the hall were lost to him as he daydreamed about the night he spent tangled up with the most beautiful man he had ever met.

Memories of the kisses they shared and the way their hands wandered and touched every inch they could get away with as they made their way to Nick’s apartment made him tingle all over and long for those touches again.

As he glanced at the clock and saw it was quarter to closing he swore to himself he would go back to the bar every night until he met Nick again and could ask him on a proper date. Because like hell he was going to let someone that made him feel this way get away without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
